Cherish Your Cursed Life
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: A theft goes wrong and Shego gets cursed by an Egyptian God. Nothing seems to be wrong but in reality Shego's life gets turned upside down. Will Kim Possible, the teenaged hero really do ANYTHING to save Shego? KIGO!


**General Info:**

**THIS! IS A REQUEST! AND it contains ... REALLY REALLY mature scenes! SO YE BE WARNED! **

**Slightly violent, strong sexual content.**

**Enjoy.**

**and I hope it won't get banned.**

**

* * *

**

**Cherish Your Cursed Life.**

_Location: Egypt, Pyramids of Gizeh. _

_Current time: unknown_

_Date: unknown_

"Shego!" A shrill nagging voice sounded throughout the Pyramid.

"What," Shego shouted, her plasma flaring a bit. "Is it?" She asked in an annoyed tone. The source of the nagging voice, Dr. Drakken inched back a bit.

"I uh wanted to ask if we're almost there yet." He said in fear.

The pale thief looked at the map in her hands and spotted their location. She looked around, her eyes scanning the walls, the statues and every last thing within the room.

"Almost, it's just around the corner." She said as she started walking again. Drakken followed Shego's every step just like she had ordered him to do. They rounded one of the thousand corners in the labyrinth of the pyramid and Shego came to an immediate stop. "It's right in that chamber." She whispered to the pale blue scientist and she motioned towards a chamber just ahead of them. She took another step and Drakken did as well but she held her arm out.

"Think about what I said, DON'T make any stupid moves. Don't TOUCH anything and if necessary don't even breathe! This place is filled with traps and I don't want to get stuck because you made a stupid-ass mistake. Understood?" She asked threatening him with her plasma.

"Y-yes ma'am." He said in fear and she grinned at him

"Good now let's go." She said softly and she led them down the corridor, using her powers as torch in order to light the way. She led the way into the chamber and intensified her plasma a bit. The entire room lit up and she turned to look at Drakken.

"What exactly are we looking for and how can something as old as, whatever it may be, get rid of Kim Possible? Will it smoother her in dust or something?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Now, now Shego, have a little faith in me! We are now in the chamber of the fertility god Heryshaf !" Drakken replied.

"So… what? We're gonna make Kim extremely fertile?" Shego asked dry. Drakken slapped himself against the head and sighed.

"No Shego, he's also the god of creation."

"Would you GET to the point!" She hissed at him.

"He creates things! That means we can undo everything that he has created! We can undo the creation of Kim Possible! Bwahahahahaha!" He cackled and Shego simply rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with and get that medallion or whatever." Shego said tired and she headed for the statue of the Egyptian God. The medallion hung from its neck and was shaped like an eye.

"Don't you dare touch that medallion Shego." An all too familiar and annoying voice sounded.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken gasped as he turned to look at her.

"And Ron Stoppable." Ron said proudly.

"Buffoon, princess, always nice to see you." Shego said dry and Ron slightly slumped at the nickname.

"Ron." Was all Kim said and he knew exactly what he had to do. He jumped forward, prepared to take Drakken on whilst Kim fought Shego.

What happened next went by in a flash. Kim and Shego started their fight with the usual teasing and mocking comments. Drakken and Ron did what they always did, whatever that may be. Kim ducked avoiding Shego's fist; Shego jumped avoiding Kim's sweeping leg. They dodged each other's attacks, every once in a while landing a hit on one another. It was like it always was or that's what they thought.

At one point Shego managed to land a good punch on Kim's jaw. This sent the girl backwards and she collided with the statue of the Egyptian God. It started wobbling slightly and both Kim and Shego held their breaths as they watched it. Both were prepared to make sure it wouldn't fall over but it never happened. It slowly stopped wobbling and fell back in its standard place.

Loud sighs of relief were heard through out the chamber and Kim quickly got to her feet again.

"Better watch out Kimmie, don't wanna get cursed now do ya?" Shego asked somersaulting forward and landing right in front of the girl.

"I don't believe in curses." Kim replied aiming a kick at Shego's midsection. The woman simply smirked and grabbed on to Kim's leg. She threw the red head across the room and watched how she landed with a loud thud.

"Bit distracted?" She asked taking a few steps forward. Kim growled from her position on the floor and launched herself at Shego. She threw an entire combo at the pale thief's head. Kicking, punching, throwing elbows as fast as she could. Her last hit landed good, hitting Shego right in the gut and this time it was her turn to be sent backwards.

Kim straightened herself a bit, a grin gracing her features.

"Who's distracted now?" She asked as she watched how Shego regained her balance. What surprised her though was that Shego didn't pay any attention to her. She followed Shego's gaze and her own eyes landed on the statue she was standing in front of. Its eyes were glowing a bright green and the red medallion glowed as well.

Before Kim knew what was happening Shego was speeding towards her. Everything flashed by and before she knew it she landed on the ground. She got pushed aside by Shego and all she could do was watch how the woman got engulfed by light the statue created.

"Shego!" She shouted in a terrified tone. She covered her eyes, the light of the statue being too bright. Drakken and Ron had stopped in the middle of their fight to cover their eyes as well.

The bright light eventually died out and everything became dark. A faint green light could be seen, its source, Shego.

"Shego?" Kim called and the woman turned to look at the red head. "Are you… uhm okay?" She asked.

"Is that concern in your voice pumpkin?" Shego teased and Kim simply groaned in reply.

"I can see that you're perfectly fine, or at least you're still able to tease and mock me." Kim said as she picked herself up off of the ground.

"Shego! Let's get out of here!" Drakken yelled at her.

"Dr. D I don't have your medallion yet." She replied simply and he waved her off.

"Never mind that! Let's go!" He urged and Shego simply rolled her eyes.

"It was fun Kimmie, better luck next time!" She said and she plasma blasted a hole into the side of the pyramid. "Come on Dr. D.!" She yelled escaping through the gaping hole. The blue scientist quickly followed her and both Kim and Ron simply watched how they flew off in their hovercraft.

"We could've stopped them KP." Ron said in a slight confused tone and Kim sighed.

"I know but I was just in shock for a bit too long. I thought she was going to die when she got hit by the rays of that stupid statue." Kim muttered in reply and Ron wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, I was shocked as well, we all were." He said softly and she smiled slightly. They didn't waste a second more in that pyramid. Kim quickly beeped Wade for a ride and they exited the pyramid through the hole Shego had made. The ride came quick and they were finally on their way home.

Kim had seen enough sand for the remainder of her life. She didn't plan on going to any beach or sandy area for quite a while. All she wanted to do was go home and wash all the sand away with a hot shower.

The day in Egypt was the last day that Kim had seen Shego. It had been over 6 months since that day and Kim feared that Shego might've died afterwards. She had asked Wade to check if the villain had died but every time he ended up empty handed. Kim was slowly starting to believe that Shego had really died. Something bad must've happened and that's why she hadn't seen the woman for over 6 months.

"Wade are you sure you can't find a thing about her?" Kim asked desperately.

"Kim we've been over this a hundred times. I can't find a thing about her death or anything else for that matter. Nothing happened to her; she's probably on vacation or something like that. Look you don't have to worry; she's fine Kim. Try and get some rest because you've been stressing about this too much." Wade replied and Kim sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Sorry I just.. I watched how she got hit by those rays and I keep thinking the worst." She replied tiredly and he gave a nod in understanding.

"Look at it this way, there are no reports about her. She's alive, I'm sure of it." Wade said calmly and Kim suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Kim? What.. are you thinking? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking right?"

"Wade… could you do me one last little favour?" Kim asked as sweet as possible and the young genius simply groaned.

"You want me to find Shego's location?" He questioned and Kim nodded as she blinked sweetly with her green eyes. "I'll see what I can do." He sighed in defeat.

"Thanks Wade, you still rock." She said with a wide grin on her face and the young genius disconnected the line. Kim fell back on her bed with the same grin on her face. She placed her Kimmunicator on her bedside table and laced her fingers together behind her head.

"She's alive." She said happily. Her smile widened when her Kimmunicator sounded again. She quickly snatched the device off of her bedside table and took the call. Her happiness, however, quickly disappeared when she saw who was on the other side of the line.

"Ah Miss Possible just the person I was looking for."

"Drakken! What do you want? Why are you calling me?" Kim growled at the man and he simply raised his hands.

"At ease Miss Possible, I'm not calling to threaten the world. I'm calling because of Shego." He said sounding a bit worried at the end. At the sound of Shego's name Kim looked up at him in surprise.

"W-what about Shego? Since when is she my problem?" Kim asked trying to sound convincing.

"Miss Possible you're the only one who gets close enough to her. I have no idea what's wrong with her but I do know that at least SOMETHING is wrong with her. She won't let me into her room and I can't help her. Seeing as you're a hero I thought you might be able to help her." Drakken explained.

"You're not planning on setting a trap for me?" Kim asked.

"This is about Shego, I don't play games when it comes to her. She would kill me if I did." He replied and Kim figured he was right about that.

"Alright just tell me where I have to be and I'll come over as quick as possible." Kim said.

"Thank you Miss Possible, let's see this as a temporary truce. I'll send you a map and directions." Drakken immediately sent the directions and quickly after that he broke the line. Kim simply frowned as she looked at the now black screen. She quickly called Wade and asked him for a ride. She didn't even take the time to explain everything to the young genius. She immediately disconnected the line and almost jumped into her mission clothes before leaping out of her window.

The ride Wade had arranged was already standing in front of her door. She quickly got on to the prototype Ducati bike that was waiting for her and the biker drove of with screeching tires. She had never been more worried in her life. Something WAS wrong with Shego and it was her job to find out what it was. All she could do was hope Shego wouldn't die on her. She was determined to find out what was wrong and she was going to help Shego get over it.

She thanked the still unknown biker for the fast ride and he drove off with a small salute. She quickly reached into her pocket and checked the map on her Kimmunicator. She looked at the building in front of her and spotted the entrance. She walked up to the door and it automatically opened for her.

"Miss Possible, Shego's room is on your right." Drakken's voice sounded through her Kimmunicator as she rounded a corner. She looked to the door at the right of her and let out a laugh. _I never could've missed that._ She thought as she looked at the black and green door. She knocked on the door but there was no reply. With a deep breath she simply opened the door and took a step inside the slightly darkened room. A small smile graced her lips when she saw the woman she had been looking for.

Her smile however disappeared when she noticed what condition Shego was in. She was paler than usual and she looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Shego?" Kim called softly.

"Kim?" Shego called in a broken voice. She turned around and looked at the young red head. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to help you." Kim replied in a gentle tone and she slowly closed some distance between her and Shego. "Drakken called and he says you won't let him help you. He figured I could help you and that's what I'm going to do." She explained and she reached out to touch Shego.

"DON'T touch me!" She hissed and she moved away. "I'm a freak. I thought I was a freak because of my green skin and powers but now I'm a major freak. You can't help me Kim, I don't know what caused this." Shego said bitterly.

"You have to tell me what's wrong. I want to help you and I'm going to one way or another." Kim replied firm and Shego just laughed.

"Even you can't help me in a situation like this." She said and she fled to the other side of the room. Kim simply looked at her; the urge to help Shego just kept growing. The woman looked bad, she was an empty shell of what used to be a powerful and beautiful woman.

"I can at least TRY if you tell me what's wrong! For once in your life don't be so stubborn and let someone help you. I won't hold it against you Shego, no matter what it is! I'm a hero, this is what I do!" Kim said angrily.

"That's just it… you're a hero, you'll do this for anyone." Shego replied and for a moment Kim couldn't believe her ears.

"I want to help you, only you. I'll do everything to help you Shego."

"You promise?" Shego asked and Kim nodded at the pale woman. She crossed the room and grabbed Shego's hand.

"Just tell me what's wrong." She whispered.

Shego sighed in defeat and reached for the baggy trousers she was wearing. Kim's eyes widened slightly and she quickly stopped Shego.

"What are you doing!" She asked in shock.

"I'm showing you what's wrong!" Shego snapped and she freed her hands. She reached for her pants again and unbuttoned them. Kim looked away as Shego removed her pants, waiting for Shego to tell her when she could look. "This… is my problem." She sighed and Kim slowly turned to look at her.

Her eyes shifted downwards and she let out a loud gasp.

"H-how.. when.. why did you..?" She started but she was unable to finish her sentence.

"You're a.. hermaphrodite?" She asked bluntly and Shego shook her head.

"I got this the day I was supposed to start my period. Instead of my period I got a dick and my female genitals disappeared." Shego explained and Kim just gaped as she looked at the clearly male genitals. Her shock disappeared when she realised what had happened. She quickly grabbed her Kimmunicator and beeped Wade. "What are you doing? You calling the nerdlinger?" Shego asked dry and Kim shushed her.

"Kim what can I do for you?" Wade asked.

"Wade what can you tell me about the Egyptian god Heryshaf?" Kim asked in return. The young genius typed the name into his computer, searching for any relevant information.

"Heryshaf is the god of fertility and creation. He created the sexual need to make sure that animals and people could reproduce. Reproduction went together with fertility and that's why he was the god of both fertility and creation." Wade explained.

"Is there anything about a curse?" Kim asked and Shego snorted.

"I thought you didn't believe in curses." She said simply.

"I didn't but I'm starting to doubt my own believes now." Kim replied and she quickly refocused on the tiny screen of her Kimmunicator again.

"If you were to anger him there are many things he could do to you. The most common curse is the switch-curse. If he believes that someone unworthy is within his presence he casts a curse. His medallion will start glowing and with its rays the curse will be summoned." The young boy explained.

"SO what's this curse and what do you mean with unworthy?" Kim asked.

"Someone is seen as unworthy if he or she isn't pure. When he or she hasn't been on the good side so to speak. When someone has broken the laws or has violated objects that are connected to his spirit. That's when someone is called unworthy and the curse is what follows as punishment. He can take away your ability to reproduce, take away your fertility so to speak but that's not the only thing he can do."

"Does giving someone a dick include his curse?" Shego asked cutting in bluntly.

"Yes.. the switch-curse. He'll switch genitals and in your case you got the male genitals."

"Well is there a cure or something we can do to counter this curse techno-nerd?"

"Have you had any sexual needs?" Wade asked.

"I'm NOT going to answer that!" Shego yelled in reply and Kim punched her against her arm.

"Answer it, he might find a solution." Kim hissed.

"Yeah I've been extremely horny lately." Shego replied dry.

"Do you feel the need to dominate?"

"Well doy."

"Have you had sex since you got your male genitals?"

"Of course not, nobody would want a freak like me."

"Than I have some bad news for you. You have to have intercourse as quickly as possible. If you don't use your genitals the curse will kill you. You'll never be able to get rid of your new male genitals but you can prevent a slow agonising death."

"In other words I have to fuck someone and than I won't die?" She questioned and Wade gave a nod.

"You have to have intercourse with someone who's willing to be completely submissive. You're longing to be dominant and aggressive and you need to express that. If you can't unload all that you won't survive this curse. The testosterone level this curse creates makes a person crazy. It's a miracle you haven't been sent to an institute yet."

"Great is there any other amazing news to this god awful curse?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Uh yeah there's one more thing. You have to do it with someone you really, really love."

Both Kim and Shego stared at the Kimmunicator now, their mouths hanging open slightly.

"What the hell kind of creepy-ass curse is this?" The pale thief shouted in disbelief.

"He-he.. well.. good luck with it." Wade said in fear and the line went dead.

Shego simply growled and crushed the Kimmunicator with her hand. The pieces fell to the ground and so did she. She sagged to the ground and grabbed her head as if she were in pain. Kim quickly sat down beside her and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Hey.. it'll be okay." Kim whispered and she was shocked to see actual tears in Shego's eyes.

"I'm not ready to die yet but I guess I'll just have to accept that faith." She said and she forced her tears away.

"No! I promised I would help you and I will! We'll find that person you love and convince him to have uhm.. sex.. with you." Kim said blushing lightly.

"Well guess what, you won't have to search him cause there is no him. I'm a lesbian and the girl I love is closer than you like." Shego said hoping Kim would catch on to it. That she did, she was bright enough to know what the woman meant. "Looks like the great Kim Possible will be backing down on her promise." A grin graced her pale features as she looked at the red head. "It's okay, we both hadn't seen this coming." She said sympathetically and she got to her feet.

"Thanks for your help any ways." She walked off, heading for her bedroom door.

"Wait," Kim said from her spot on the ground. "I said I was going to help you and I will. This doesn't change anything, it actually makes it easier."

"Whoa YOU want to have sex with me? You'd be okay with the total submissive thing?" Shego asked in shock and the younger red head simply nodded. This fact made Shego smile and she strode back across the room. She pulled Kim to her feet and licked her lips, as she looked the girl in the eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this." She said in a breathy voice and Kim smirked at her. "I'll make us both enjoy." She quickly corrected and Kim placed a finger over her lips.

"Would you be quiet and fuck me?" She asked and Shego nodded a wide grin on her face before she captured Kim's lips in a fierce kiss. She tugged on the red head's lower lip, biting it and asking permission. She didn't have to ask twice, Kim immediately opened up. Their tongues met and electricity just seemed to spark between them.

The kiss was rough, tongues wrestled, lips mashed together while hands roamed. Hands reached for everything they could touch and Kim simply pushed herself into those eager hands. She moaned softly into Shego's mouth when the pale woman's hands reached her ass.

Shego grabbed on to Kim's ass and lifted the girl. Kim immediately wrapped her legs around Shego's waist, her fingers tangling in her black locks. Shego pulled Kim as close as possible, almost merging them together. She turned them around and pushed Kim against the wall. She could feel her need rapidly rising and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

The kiss got broken with a gasp and Shego pulled back slightly.

"You're wearing too much." She whispered and she literally ripped Kim's clothes off. Her patience was gone; she couldn't wait any longer. She burned Kim's clothes and pulled at them until she was completely undressed. Her eyes roamed the girl's exposed skin and she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Gorgeous." She growled and she dove in, capturing Kim's nipple in between her teeth. She bit it hard and the red head cried out in pleasure. Her other hand came up to knead her other mound, the nipple hardening underneath her palm.

Kim pushed herself against Shego's mouth, urging her to take more of her. Shego couldn't refuse this offer and started sucking on her nipple.

"Aah.. S-Shego.. s-stop teasing!" Kim moaned out.

Shego slightly pulled on Kim's nipple, letting it pop out of her mouth. She grinned at the girl, her eyes darkened with lust as she looked at her. "Don't rush it." She said in a breathy voice. Her hand slowly trailed up and down Kim's torso. Starting at her breasts and heading towards its main goal. "But seeing as you want it so much," She continued her hand slipping in between them. "I'll just give it to you."

Shego didn't waste any time and quickly slipped two fingers into Kim's dripping cunt. She noted quite quickly that her Kimmie wasn't a virgin anymore but she pushed that thought aside. Said girl pushed herself against Shego's fingers, wanting to feel more.

"That's not very submissive." Shego growled and she buried her nails into Kim's hip. The girl yowled in pain, her hips bucking forwards roughly.

Shego quickly upped her pace, her fingers cramming their way into Kim's hot depths. Her free hand remained on Kim's hip, holding her completely still. She wanted the girl under her complete control and that's what she was going to get. Her thumb lightly grazed Kim's clit, breaking all her senses. She slumped against Shego, giving in to the woman.

Shego simply grinned and continued ramming her fingers into the girl's cunt. They slipped in and out of her, the juices flowing freely and covering Shego's entire hand. She placed her thumb back on Kim's clit and the girl moaned loudly in response. She stimulated the little bundle of nerves and slipped a third finger into Kim's tight depths.

The girl let out a choked sound, her eyes widening as she felt herself being filled completely. The three fingers paid no mind to the tightness and speared through her slick cunt. Pulling out almost completely before ramming into her again with hard thrusts. Shego's hard pace made Kim scream and she approached her orgasm faster than she thought she would. Her fingers tightened on Shego's hair and with a weak tug she pulled her closer.

Kim's insides were clenching around Shego's fingers and she could feel it. She knew the girl was close to her orgasm but she had other ideas. Right before Kim could reach her peak Shego removed her fingers, an evil grin spreading across her lips.

The red head collapsed against Shego with a groan of frustration. Her legs were trembling, her clit was throbbing and her juices were simply pouring out of her. Without her climax she was a wreck and she whimpered softly, jerking against Shego's body in protest.

"Now, now don't worry," Shego started and she brushed her lips against Kim's "You'll get exactly what you want." She whispered.

She readjusted her grip on Kim, one hand moving to grab her ass. Her other hand slipped between their bodies again and she gripped her rock hard cock. She guided it to the entrance of Kim's dripping cunt and slightly teased the opening with it. She watched the red head's expression, her eyes were closed, her mouth hung open and every now and then a moan escaped her throat.

A drop of pre-cum escaped out of the tip of Shego's cock and she rubbed her thumb over it. The sticky substance stuck to her thumb and she brought it up to Kim's lips.

'Taste this." She whispered and she traced Kim's bottom lip with her thumb. Kim immediately stuck her tongue out, tracing her lower lip with it. A soft growl escaped her throat, as she tasted the bittersweet taste of her lover. "Delicious, isn't it?' Shego asked her lips lightly grazing Kim's earlobe. A smirk graced her lips and with a hard, unexpected thrust she buried her thick erected cock into Kim's tight, wet cunt.

Said girl cried out in pain and pleasure, Shego's cock spreading her beyond believe.

Shego gritted her teeth together, feeling the tight grip Kim had on her cock. She hadn't imagined her to be so tight nor had she imagined that it would feel so good! Slowly she inched back, pulling back until the head of her cock was the only thing inside Kim.

"You ready princess?" Shego asked but before Kim could answer she drove her cock roughly back into her cunt. The girl let out a gasp and dug her nails into Shego's shoulders.

Shego fucked her, ramming her cock in and out of her as fast and as hard as she could. Her grip on Kim's ass tightened and she pushed her against the wall with every thrust. Her hard thrusts had Kim crying out with every move. She rammed into her as if her life depended on it, feeling her cock twitch slightly at the wonderful feeling of Kim's slippery cunt.

"God you feel fucking great princess." Shego grunted out as she thrust her hips in a frenzied pace.

All Kim could do was moan as she tried to push herself into Shego's thrusts. She wanted more; she had to feel everything.

"Oh.. f-fill me S-Shego, faster!" She moaned out as she dug her nails deeper into Shego's green skin.

"On it Kimmie." Shego groaned in reply. With all of her strength she carried Kim to the bed falling on top of her and quickly resuming their activity. She quickened her pace just a bit more, her cock digging into Kim as deep as possible. She pushed as hard as she could, drilling Kim into the soft mattress.

The red head gripped the sheets and pulled on them as hard as she could. She matched Shego's rhythm, her hips bucking into Shego's hips. Her cunt started clenching around the rock hard cock inside of her, sucking it in. The pleasure was almost too much as Shego rammed into Kim, harder, deeper. Her angle deepened, filling Kim up to the hilt before pulling back and ramming into her dripping, clenching cunt again and again.

Shego felt Kim's cunt clenching around her cock, sending her towards her own orgasm as well. Her eyes snapped shut and with a growl she slammed inside Kim's hot depths.

"Scream for me!" She demanded as she ground herself into Kim's body, their breasts rubbing against each other.

Kim moaned loudly at the demand and ground her hips upwards as hard as she could. It was the last straw; Shego's name escaped her lips in a loud scream, her orgasm wrecking her entire body.

Feeling Kim cum was a new sensation for Shego and she loved it. The girl's cunt clenched and unclenched and it was wetter than ever. With a few last hard, rough thrusts she was sent into her own orgasmic roller coaster, a hard spurt of sperm was shot into Kim's trembling body. After that Shego collapsed on top of Kim's sweaty body with a grunt.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room and the smell of sex clung to their bodies heavily. Their bodies clung together with some help of their sticky body fluids but neither of them wanted to move any way.

"T-that.. w-was.. absolutely amazing." Kim breathed and she wrapped her shaking arms around Shego's sweaty body.

"Y-yeah," Shego said in reply. "Do you think once is enough to save me?" She asked and Kim pulled back a bit to look at her. She didn't know if once was enough, Wade hadn't told them how many times would be enough.

"I have no idea actually." Kim replied honest and Shego let out a laugh.

"Well if once wasn't enough it was good knowing you. At least I got to enjoy this with you one time." Shego joked but the humor quickly disappeared when she saw Kim's expression.

"W-what?" She asked in surprise.

"I don't want you to die Shego. I won't let it happen, you hear me?" Kim demanded and Shego simply nodded her eyes the size of saucers. Before she could say a thing Kim closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a rough kiss. It took Shego 2 seconds to respond her cock hardening as she returned the desperate kiss with all the passion she had.

She pulled back with a gasp and placed a finger against Kim's lips.

"Wait." She said softly and she pulled her once again erected cock out of Kim. The red head winced as she felt Shego's large cock being pulled out, leaving her completely empty. "My submissive lover, go to the center of the bed and get on your knees." Shego commanded and Kim did as she was told.

She crawled to the middle of the bed and sat up on her knees. She looked back at Shego to make sure she was doing the right thing and the woman gave a slight nod. She quickly turned away, looking straight at the headboard of the bed.

"You should hold onto that just incase." Shego said and she motioned towards the headboard Kim was facing. The girl didn't protest and immediately placed her hands on the edge.

Shego quickly positioned herself behind the girl, nudging Kim's legs apart with her knee. She grabbed on to Kim's hip with one hand, her free hand gliding across Kim's ass momentarily. She quickly grabbed on to her cock and guided it between the girl's legs. She found Kim's cunt wet and ready and with a massive thrust she speared her cock into Kim's tight passage.

The red head gasped in shock and her knuckles turned white as her grip on the headboard tightened. Another gasp escaped her lips when a hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back roughly.

Spreading her lover's thighs wide Shego pulled back and began her assault. Her cock started plunging into Kim's slippery cunt, her hips slamming into the girl's ass. She gritted her teeth at the pleasure, her cock slipping into Kim harder and deeper with every thrust.

Kim herself screamed in pleasure and begged for more.

"Deeper Shego." She moaned out as she pushed her ass back into Shego's hips.

In return Shego tugged on Kim's hair a bit harder and started ramming into her with all her strength. She felt her cock tightening as she drove into Kim's cunt, her eyes snapping shut as she upped her pace just a bit more.

The sounds of her thrusts were heard throughout the room and the bed creaked with every move she made. The pleasure rose quickly with every lunge of her cock inside Kim's tight cunt. Her cock was coated in Kim's juices, slipping in and out of her with ease.

"Harder!" Kim shouted to the roof.

Shego untangled her hand from Kim's hair and it shot around the girl's waist. Her fingers quickly flicked at Kim's clit, making the girl moan out in pleasure. The pressure on her clit and the building pleasure within her drove her crazy. She felt her cunt suck on Shego's hard cock, pulling it in as deep as possible but it wasn't deep enough.

Shego noticed this and with a slight adjustment she lifted Kim. She let herself fall back on the bed and pulled Kim in an upright position, letting Kim straddle her. Her free hand gripped Kim's hip again and with all her strength she started pushing upwards. Her cock slipped into that cunt deeper than ever, gliding along all of Kim's walls. Her thumb remained on Kim's clit and with a little effort she managed to move 2 fingers into the girl.

She watched how Kim bounced up and down on her stomach. Her ass slapping against Shego's stomach with every thrust she made. She moaned Shego's name over and over again, riding her hard cock and two fingers as fast as she could. She placed her hands on the mattress, bracing herself as she ground her cunt onto Shego's rock-hard erection and fingers.

"Take it all!" Shego groaned out and she thrust her hips upwards as hard as she could. Her fingers slipped into Kim's cunt, using the same rhythm as her cock. It was a tight fit and Shego couldn't help but shiver at the pleasure that ran through her body. Her thumb flicked across Kim's clit and her entire hand was wet with Kim's juices. Her eyes remained on Kim's backside, staring at Kim's bouncing body and feeling herself grow even harder.

"I'm going to make you come so hard," Shego hissed. "I'll fuck you sore!"

Right after those words had left Shego's lips she felt Kim's cunt spasm violently around her thick cock. Her eyes snapped shut at the clenching grip around her cock and she arched her back, pushing upwards and lifting Kim at the same time.

"G-gonna.. C-cum!" Kim moaned out and a scream quickly followed her moan. Her cunt locked around Shego's cock, her orgasm quaking through her petite body with a 10 on the scale of Richter. She exploded, her juices seeping out of her and coating everything near her cunt.

Shego removed her fingers from the girl's cunt but never ceased her ministrations. She felt she was close to her orgasm as well and continued to thrust upwards. It didn't last any longer and with a final thrust she came. An animal-like growl escaped her lips and to her surprise Kim let out a squeal, feeling a hard spurt of sperm shooting into her hot depths, lengthening her orgasm slightly.

They eventually ended up in a messy sweaty heap, tangled together underneath the covers. To say that they were exhausted was an understatement but they weren't ready to fall asleep just yet.

"That was unbelievable," Kim said softly. "I can't believe we did that!"

"Me neither princess, me neither but I don't care. I'm glad it happened and it most certainly was unbelievable." Shego replied and she tightened her grip on the red head slightly. "I hope I won't die." She added lightly.

"Do you know what I hope?" Kim asked and she lifted her upper body with her arms a bit.

"What's that?" Shego asked and Kim smiled wickedly before saying:

"I hope I won't get pregnant."

* * *

_I don't have much to say... The Pyramids are real, the egyptian god exists, I doubt that he can change genders and I doubt there's a curse XD but the remains DO exist._

_I HOPE this won't get banned and I bet you're surprised to read another VERY sexual story from me. it was a request and i hope it is UP to expectations. If not... than that sucks but I did the best I could, I even made a story!_

_well.. hope you enjoyed it and stuff!_

_WPJ_


End file.
